


The One with the Old Friend’s Return

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: fiftysomething [21]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You look adorable all the time. I think you should kiss me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One with the Old Friend’s Return

Emily came down the back stairs, walking into the pantry for a bottle of water. Then she went into the kitchen.

 

“Mom,” Jack’s face lit up in a huge grin that showcased the Hotchner dimples.  “Welcome home.” He gave her a big hug. “When did you get in?”

 

“Early this afternoon. Dad told me that you had a shutout yesterday. I'm so sorry I wasn’t there.”

 

“Grandpa Tug recorded it. It was pretty awesome.” Jack replied. “How was Phoenix?”

 

“Warm.” Emily smiled. “The symposiums were excellent; there was a great turnout. I ran into people I haven’t seen in years and reconnected. Everyone congratulated my promotion…we’re ready for a changing of the guard. Did you guys do alright for five days without me?”

 

Emily had been on the featured speakers at the annual Women in Law Enforcement conference. Women on the local, state, and federal level got together for a variety of different seminars. Gender issues were discussed but that surely wasn’t what it was all about. Most attending preferred to look to the future than back in the past. Emily was a big hit as the soon to be appointed Director of the FBI Academy.

 

“We survived,” Jack replied. “Though we missed you terribly. Dad worked late a few nights so Natty and Grandpa Tug hung out. Is that going to be the norm now?”

 

“Well, we know how busy of a job your father is getting ready to have but this is also a transitional period. He has to sit in all kinds of meetings and briefings and he isn’t set to take the reins until September first. The confirmation won't even take place until August. Don’t worry Jack, family will always come first; Dad will always be Dad.”

 

“He’s going to be Director of the FBI though…that’s a trip.” Jack shook his head and laughed.

 

“Many people, whether they liked it or not, predicted it a long time ago. There was also a contingent who tried to do everything in their power to make sure it never did.”

 

“Erin Strauss?”

 

“She was one of them. Still, we thought the time had come and gone for this. It’s a privilege and I'm proud of him.”

 

“So am I.” Jack replied. “I'm proud of you too, Mom; it’s a transitional period for the whole family.”

 

He was right. Hotch and Emily would be taking on new jobs with higher profiles. Jack was getting ready to start college, Bree high school, and the twins middle school. Life would be different but surely just as adventurous.

 

“I'm going to get this tea upstairs before it cools. You're eating later than usual.”

 

“Well I had practice and then my calculus study group.” Jack was putting the finishing touches on a very large cheeseburger. He grabbed the potato chips from the counter and the pickles from the fridge. “It seems the closer I get to graduation, the busier I get. I thought it was supposed to be the other way around.”

 

“You're pretty much going to be thinking that for the rest of your life. Just remember to take time for deep breaths, honey. Don’t stay up too late tonight.”

 

“I’ll probably eat this and crash. Goodnight, Mom.”

 

“Night Jack Jack; I love you.”

 

“Love you too.”

 

Jack kissed her cheek and Emily went back up the stairs. She walked down the hall to the master bedroom. Hotch relaxed in bed reading a Michael Connelly novel. She put his tea on the nightstand, placing a kiss on his forehead. Her husband smiled at her.

 

“This book is fabulous.” He said.

 

“I told you. Hey, does Tug have the disc with Jack’s game on it. I want to watch his shut out.”

 

“He gave it to me but I left it at the office. I’ll bring it home tomorrow; it was an amazing game.”

 

“Alright. I'm going to check on the kids, have a cigarette, and then…”

 

“Then?” Hotch looked up from the book, raising his eyebrow.

 

“You look so adorable with your glasses perched on your nose like that.” Emily said.

 

“You look adorable all the time. I think you should kiss me.”

 

Emily grinned, leaning across the bed and doing that. It felt so nice she did it twice.

 

“Five days.” She whispered.

 

“It felt like an eternity. I thought we made a decision not to do that anymore.”

 

“What?”

 

“Be apart for longer than a day.” Hotch replied.

 

“It’s a sometime hazard of the job, honey. I’ll be right back.”

 

“I know; and then…”

 

Emily laughed. She walked out of the room and went down the hall to Sabrina’s room. Knocking, Emily poked her head in.

 

“Hey sweetie, how’s it going?”

 

“I don’t feel well.” Bree was lying on the bed.

 

“What hurts?” Emily came into the bedroom.

 

“My stomach is queasy and I feel gross.”

 

Sitting down, Emily felt her daughter’s forehead with the back of her hand. Her temperature was normal and so were her glands.

 

“I'm just going to sleep now.”

 

“That’s a good idea. Take some Pepto before…it should settle your stomach.”

 

“I’d rather not.” Bree turned up her nose.

 

“I bet. Still, do it anyway.”

 

“Yes ma'am.”

 

“Get some sleep, sweetie.” Emily kissed her cheek, caressed it, and stood from the bed. She was halfway out the door when Bree stopped her.

 

“My birthday is coming up.”

 

“Sabrina Morgan, your birthday is in five months.”

 

“I only want one thing this year though, and I want you to at least think about it.”

 

“What is it?” Emily asked.

 

“I want to get my nose pierced. It’s really small and won't affect field hockey. It’s not against school policy and will hardly be noticeable. I wore the fake one for a couple of days at school and I loved it.”

 

“Bree…”

 

“Just think about it. Please, Mom, and talk to Daddy about it.”

 

“I will,” Emily nodded. “I promise. Go to sleep; I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

Emily went into Lex’s room next. She was playing on her computer.

 

“Hey, Lex.”

 

“Hey.” She turned and smiled at her mother. “I know it’s almost bed time so I'm wrapping it up.”

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Just chatting with some friends. I'm saying goodnight.”

 

“What kind of friends?”

 

“Friends from school; CeCe is on. It’s a Sidwell Friends student chat room. I'm not talking to a pedophile.”

 

“You wouldn’t know if you were or not, which is the whole point.” Emily replied.

 

“I do though because you taught me all of the signs. If someone acts weird then I tell them to buzz off. Or I just tell them that my parents are in the FBI…they get the message.”

 

“I bet.” Her mother smiled, kissing her daughter’s cheek. “Ten minutes sweetie...you have school in the morning.”

 

“Gotcha. I love you, Mom.”

 

“I love you too. Sleep tight, Lex.”

 

“I will.”

 

“Dylan?” Emily walked into his room.

 

“Have I mentioned how awesome it is that you're back home?” Dylan asked, running into her arms.

 

“A few times.” Emily kissed the top of his head.

 

“Mom?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Two things actually. One, do you have any Neil Diamond music? Isabel and I are going to get into listening to him.”

 

“I have some on my computer; I can put it on a flash drive for you. What's the second question?”

 

“What kind of gift should I buy for a six-month anniversary?” Dylan asked. He climbed into bed, Jake coming up to the top to cuddle with him. “I looked stuff up last night but got bupkis. Paper is the first anniversary but that’s a year…this is half a year.”

 

“Who are you buying an anniversary gift for, Dil?”

 

“Isabel.”

 

“Well um…you know that those gifts are usually between girlfriends and boyfriends, right?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Daddy buys me anniversary gifts because he’s my husband.”

 

“Friends don’t buy each other anniversary gifts?” Dylan asked.

 

“Typically no.” Emily shook her head.

 

“Well I don’t want to be typical. I want to do this.”

 

“Sweetie, I just don’t want Isabel to get confused and hurt. I don’t want her to think your relationship is something it isn’t.”

 

“She wouldn’t.”

 

“How do you know?”

 

“Because she’s one of the smartest girls in the whole world; one of the smartest people. She’s special to me and I want to tell her.”

 

“That’s lovely, Dil.”

 

“So we need to talk about it. You and me, of course, not me and Isabel since it’s a surprise.”

 

Emily told him that they would have a discussion about it tomorrow. It was bedtime now. Dylan nodded.

 

“I’ll write down some pertinent questions.” Dylan said.

 

“OK, love.” She kissed him. “Sleep tight.”

 

“I will; love you, Mom.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

Emily flipped off the overhead light and could see the Transformers nightlight glowing. She smiled as she walked back into the bedroom. Hotch sipped tea, still knee deep in his suspense novel. That suited her just fine for now. She grabbed a clove from the nightstand drawer and went out onto their balcony. Emily lit it, inhaling deeply. It had been a long week away and she was glad to be home. She had bunked with Jordan at the conference; they both enjoyed shedding their mommy sweaters. 

 

They went out every night, met up with people, and even partied. They smoked a few too many cigarettes and had a few too many martinis.  Emily had no idea how to pinpoint the exact shift but she had become a full-blown wife and mother. She was still an FBI Agent too, even if she had been teaching and administration for the past seven years. That instinct and train of thought would be with her for the rest of her life. Of course she was also 52 years old…adventure didn’t mean tackling Unsubs and breaking down doors anymore. She’d been there, done that; had all kinds of adventures. This was just another chapter in a so far adventurous life.

 

“Penny for your thoughts.”

 

She smiled at Hotch as he leaned on the railing and studied her.

 

“Dylan wants to buy an anniversary gift for Isabel…it’s been six months.”

 

“Are they…?”

 

“No,” Emily shook her head. “I explained anniversary to him but he still wants to.”

 

“I think our son is in love but has no idea.” Hotch said.

 

“I know he is.”

 

“If he feels one-tenth like I do,” Hotch pulled Emily up from the chair and into his arms. “He is a very lucky kid.”

 

“Oh yeah, Mr. Deputy Director?” Emily grinned, putting out her clove.

 

“Mmm hmm,” Hotch kissed her neck. “I missed you so much, baby. I'm glad you went but I still missed you.”

 

“I missed you too.” She started pulling him toward the bedroom, closing and locking the door to the balcony. Their kisses were long and passionate. “Mmm, Aaron.”

 

“Exactly.” He whispered, lifting her tee shirt over her head.

 

Emily left it on the floor, walking over to the bed. Hotch followed, wearing a big grin on his face. His wife was up on her knees, unsnapping her bra and letting it fall. Hotch’s hazel eyes widened.

 

“Oh my God,” he laughed. “Emily…you bad girl.”

 

“C'mere, Mr. Deputy Director.”

 

Hotch practically jumped on the bed with her. He wanted to touch it, lick it, bite it and make it his own again. Her left nipple was once again pierced…he couldn’t believe his eyes.

 

“You did this for me?” He asked, kissing her nose.

 

“I did this for the both of us.” Emily lay back on the bed and her husband came with her. “You have to be careful though, it’s still healing.”

 

“It’s amazing. Hello, old friend.” Hotch gently kissed her breast. “Oh baby, this was so sweet of you.”

 

“I love you, Aaron Hotchner.” Emily caressed his face.

 

“I love you too. I'm so glad you're home.”

 

“There’s no place like it.” Emily reached over and turned out the lights as Hotch began to undress.

 

***

                                                                                                                                       

  
 


End file.
